Human or Not
by NaLustar427
Summary: "I don't know how much longer I can do this." Natsu was tired of living a lie. Putting up an act was hard, especially when an old friend makes her way back into his life. And as the two reunite, another one of his "old friends" decides to make his move. Who is this guy hunting him down? And what is Natsu hiding? AU! OOC! (Rating will go up in the future.) Story told in Natsu's POV
1. Chapter 1

This is a remake of my other fanfic, if you didn't already know. But anyways, here's chapter 1. Also I changed the rating to T, I'll change it back sometime else. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Edited: 99/15**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Death.._

_Buildings burning down, caving in on themselves. Trees and bushes alight of flames with no mercy._

_Death.._

_Screeches of pain and wails of sorrow at losing something or someone close to them. Countless lives taken, but not without purpose. _

_Death.._

_Every crack and crevice filled with blood. And at the center of it all, stood a boy with a white scarf._

_Death...is not enough. _

* * *

><p>It was another beautiful day in magnolia. All the trees had golden and red leaves, that were starting to fall off. As the sun was still rising, the sound of heavy breathing could be heard. "God fucking damn it!" A boy with salmon colored hair raced through a park, as he was late for school. This is Natsu Dragneel, a 17 year old happy-go-lucky popular boy with oddly colored hair. "Ah man, Erza's gonna kill me!" He cursed to himself. At the thought of what his redheaded friend would do to him when she found out, he busted out into a full on sprint.<p>

When he could finally see the school, he made a last effort and ran through the gate. He ran through the entrance doors, down the main hall, up a flight of stairs and through a smaller. As he got closer and closer to his class, he couldn't help but think of the death stare he was going to get from Erza. He finally got to his classroom and frantically opened the door, practically ripping it off it's hinges. Startled the class looked to the door to see the well known boy panting, as he was out of breath. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Macao spat, angry that he was late..AGAIN!

"Sorry I was late again, Mr. Macao." He said walking to his seat. He didn't miss the looks his friends were giving him, especially Erza's. "What's your excuse this time?" The teacher asked still facing Natsu.

"Uh..well!" Natsu stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

* * *

><p><span>Flashback<span>

It was 2 in the morning. "Jesus Christ! Get off your asses and actually play the game!...fucking campers." While everyone else in magnolia was asleep, he decided to play on his Xbox instead. Therefore causing him to be late, once again.

.

* * *

><p>"My alarm clock broke." He said quickly. Mr. Macao looked at him suspiciously, while Natsu just stood there nervously. "...Just sit down before I get a headache." He said turning back around to face the board. He sighed and sat down. Even though he couldn't see behind him, he could still feel the death stare of his redhead demon of a friend. 'I'm so fucked!" He thought, crying inwardly.<p>

After class

Natsu was the first one to leave when the bell rang. He sure as hell wasn't sticking around long enough for Erza to confront him. He speed-walked to his next class-all while thanking the lord that Erza wasn't in his 2nd period-when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Natsu..." as the person he wished to get away from squeezed harder "What happened this morning?" she asked. He shook in fear of what she was gonna do.

"M-My alarm clock b-broke.." He managed to get out.

"That was your excuse last week...What's the real reason, and don't even think about lying to me!" She said looking him dead in the eye.

He trembled under her gaze and took a stuttering breath "I was up all night playing on my Xbox, please don't hurt me!" He said crouching down on the floor with his hands covering his face. she started to crack her knuckles. At each pop, Natsu cringed.

"I'll let you off the hook this time, but the next time you're late...there will be no mercy, do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"YES MA'AM!" He shouted in fear. All of a sudden he heard laughing, he looked up and there was Gray-his rival- and Lisanna laughing. "Oh Natsu, are you so afraid of Erza that you have to fall to the floor and put your hands over your face? Man what a wimp." Gray said still laughing. "What was that frostbite?" he said clashing his head into Gray's.

"BOYS." Erza said in warning. They linked their arms together and smiled "We weren't fighting." they said in unison.

"Good." she nodded as Lisanna giggled. The two boys sighed, this was going to be a long day.

After school

Natsu's POV

"Man, why is it you always get to sit out of P.E.? There's nothing wrong with you!" Lisanna pouted as we walked home together. We both had P.E. last period and that's basically another free period for me, since I never participated. "You already know that every single time Laxus tells me to do something, I'm not gonna do it. So he got tired of repeating himself and stopped all together." I answered back. "You're such a bad boy!" She said clinging on to me.

"Yeah, yeah..now please get off."

"But you're so warm!" She whined.

"Lisanna!" I said in warning. She sighed and let go "Why you gotta be so rude?" She said in a sing along voice. I shook my head and raked a hand through my hair. As I looked forward, I noticed this is where we split up. "Anyways, I gotta get home before Mira-nee starts to worry." Lisanna said as she started to walk in a different direction.

"Ok, bye." I said waving at her.

"Bye." she waved back, then turned around and walked away. I started to go down the path thinking about going straight to bed when I get home. Then I remembered that I needed to go food shopping. So instead of taking my usual routine home, I turned the corner and walked to the nearest store. As I walked into the store, I grabbed a basket to hold all of the food in. "Okay, Happy said he ran out of fish, so I guess fish is first on the list." I said to myself

I walked to the back of the store-where the frozen foods are-got a back of fish and placed it into the basket. After that, I went to go get instant ramen. I also needed some rice, so I got that. I thought I had everything I needed, but then I remembered I need hot sauce.

So I walked to the sauce isle and got the hottest hot sauce they had. I started to walk to the register, when I noticed a girl having trouble getting something off of a shelf. Deciding to help her, I walked over to her and grabbed the thing she was reaching for "Here." I said handing it to her. She looked up at me a gratefully.

"Thank you!" She said smiling kindly. It was kind of weird because she seemed so familiar. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. "Ah don't mention it. I'm Natsu." I said sticking my hand out for a handshake.

"Lucy." She said as she shook my hand. Lucy...where have I heard that name before..."Well Natsu, it was nice meeting you, but I really need to get going. Thank you again." she said as she walked off. I watched her leave, still a little dazed. When I finally snapped out of it, I walked to the register to pay for my food and left.

As I walked the rest of the way home, I thought of why she looked so familiar. I'm not usually the type to forget things, so I don't know why I was drawing a blank. When I got home, I put the food away and laid some fish out for happy. The exhaustion from not getting enough sleep was finally kicking in. So I ate a bowl of ramen while watching some T.V. After that, I threw the foam cup away, put the fork in the sink and walked to my bedroom.

I replaced my school uniform with just my boxers. I grabbed my phone, put it on my bedside table and jumped into bed. I got comfortable, then almost instantly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is...the first chapter of my remake. Sorry it was a little short (I ran out of things to write). Anyways, till the next chapter!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**So I finally decided to get up off my lazy ass, and started writing a new chapter. For awhile I had writers block and absolutely no inspiration the write. But I finally got my motivation back and got my ass in gear. This chapter is _REALLY_ late but...whatever! Enjoy!**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_It was dark, damn near pitch black. Where the hell am I? _

_"Don't come near us you _freak_!" _

_Who said that?_

_I looked around for anyone who could've said that, but there was no one here. I am completely alone._

_"I heard that if you go near him, you'll catch his disease." Another voice whispered._

_Stop..._

_"I bet your parents abandoned you because you have those freaky things stickin' out of your head!" _

_Shut up!_

_"You're definitely not a human!"_

_No more..._

_"I should've never had you."_

* * *

><p>Feeling myself practically wheezing from the lack of oxygen, I snapped my eyes open. Quickly sitting up, I tried to catch my breath. I was drenched in sweat and my blanket had somehow ended up on the other side of my room. I felt something dripping down my face, I reached my hand up, and dabbed at it. Tears? I was crying? I wiped my face and looked up.<p>

_'I should've never had you.'_

Suddenly I felt queasy. knowing what as about to happen, I got up, ran to the bathroom and puked up everything that I had eaten yesterday. Those voices...why? Why of all things did I have to dream about that?

I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand as I flushed the toilet. As I walked back to my bed, I pulled my phone out, and checked to see what time it is. 3:30, Fuckin' perfect...shoving my phone in my boxers pocket, I laid back down in bed.

_'Don't come near us you freak!'_

How long has it been since then? Since I used...no I can't. Those people were in the wrong talking for trash talking a little kid. I didn't do anything wrong. They deserved it...right?

Sleep was pulling me under, and I willingly gave in.

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled at myself. I slept through the alarm again, and didn't get up till 7:50. School started 20 minutes ago, and I'm not there. I was lucky enough to get off with a warning yesterday, but today I'll definitely be Erza's punching bag! "FUCK!"<p>

Repeating yesterday's events, I staggered up the walkway. Though, yesterday I didn't look like I got ran over by a train. As hard as I tried to focus, my mind kept darting back to the dream I had. No it wasn't a dream, it was more like a nightmare. Jogging up the stairs, I arrived to my destination. I opened the door slowly, and walked in nonchalantly.

"Sorry I'm late, again!" I walked to my desk and sat down. After taking a pencil out, I noticed everyone staring at me. "What?"

"Natsu, what happened to you?" Lisanna asked

Fuck! Just play it cool..

"What do you mean?"

"You have bags under your eyes, your eyes are all red and irritated, your hair is all messy, you're uniform is a wrinkled, and you're paler then usual." She exclaimed with concern.

"Yeah, you looks as if you were beaten." Erza added in agreement.

"Oh this? Last night my neighbors cat decided to stand by my bedroom window and meow all night, so I didn't get much sleep. and this morning when I was washing my face, I got soap in my eyes." I lied. It seems they bought it, because they all just shook their heads and sighed in exasperation.

"How the hell did you get soap in your eyes?" Gray scoffed

"Shut the hell up you damn Popsicle! I was in a rush this morning, and it slipped out of my fingers. Also, you don't have the right to mock me, when you go around stripping every 2 minutes!"

"Oh go fuck yourself! I haven't done that in 3 days!"

"Oh really? Look down fucktard."

He looked down, then jolted, "GOD DAMNIT!"

Everybody laughed, while I just smirked. Man, what a dumbass.

* * *

><p><strong><span>After class<span>**

As soon as the bell rang, I booked it. Though I explained why I was late, Erza still gave me that look. The look of 'Death'. But I guess I wasn't running fast enough, because I felt a hand clamp down on on my shoulder. "Natsu..." I turned around and there it was. The look of 'Death'. "...Y-Yeah?" I stuttered out.

"I forgive you for being late, but the next time it happens, expect punishment. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"A-AYE SIR!" I replied.

"Good." After that she let go of my shoulder and walked away. I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was kinda shorter than the last (Though, the last chapter was short too!) but maybe the next chapter will be longer? I don't know when I'll get the next chapter out, but I'll try my hardest to get it out soon. <strong>

**EDIT: As soon as I put this chapter out, I realized it was almost identical to the first chapter. So I changed a few things **


	3. Important

**Hey guys. Ok, first off, I'm really sorry this isn't an update. I know I haven't written a new chapter for this story in a while. I've been really trying to write the 3rd chapter, for a long time actually. **

**I don't think I'm going to continue this. I know I discontinued the first version of this story. But, the idea of it is completely out of my head now. A while ago, I knew how the story was going to go. But while in the process of writing it, I started to like the plot less and less. **

**I won't give you any excuses as to why it began to disinterest me. I will however tell you that I have tons of different ideas for stories that I want to make in the future. I'll**__**still write, just probably not on this. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to the rest of this story. I'm also sorry if I'm letting you down.**

**Let me know what you think. I would like to hear your input on this matter.**

~**Liv**


End file.
